Give Me Peace
by Loveyloo
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GALI! This is just for you. 8D When Phineas leaves to go get a missing part for an invention, there is a sudden accident. But when a surprising face shows up and takes the redhead in, the two find that they may have more in common than they thought.


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GAL-GAL~! X3 I'm gonna hug you, and squeeze you and call you George. Nah, Pinkie. Or Twi. Or AJ. OR RAINBOW DASH. *hugs you a million times* ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUIL OVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOV EYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEY OUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOU ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUIL OVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOV EYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEY OU XDDDD**

**Enjoy. xDDDD**

* * *

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Danville and everyone was in high spirits. Even the animals seemed to be quite happy, for the birds seemed to sing the most gorgeous song and the other creatures joining in. There was not a cloud in the sky, which made it the perfect weather to seize the day.

Speaking of which...

Ten-year-old Phineas Flynn grinned brightly while he ran here and there, making sure everything was in order for their latest invention. Today, he and Ferb were going to construct the world's longest train. So the duo was going to need quite a few parts.

The supplies came, one by one, and were set on the ground in groups, so as to not get confused in which was which. Isabella, Buford and Baljeet arrived over time and pitched in to help with the job, their assistance lessening the load on the two brothers.

It was quite a large task, since trains were all sorts of sizes; but the gang wanted to make sure that the record would hold for quite some time. Finally, in the evening of the day, the time came to finish the last car.

"Okay gang," Phineas grinned, running over to the back of the unfinished car. "Just a few more parts and we should be done."

Ferb looked over and gave his brother a thumbs up while the rest of the crew smiled and cheered.

Everyone quickly finished the project and the train was ready to be run. The gang got into the engine and Ferb walked up to one of the many levers that the train had inside it and pulled it.

Nothing happened.

Phineas raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh... That's weird, the train should have started rolling... I wonder what happened."

"It's okay Phineas," Isabella cooed, placing a hand on her crush's shoulder. "It happens to the best of us."

But the young inventor did not seem to be listening. "Wait, I know what happened!" he exclaimed, rushing over to the front of the engine. "We forgot a part. I'll go over to the warehouse and get it."

Baljeet looked outside the window of the train. "I am not so sure that is a good idea, Phineas... It is getting very dark outside. Maybe you should wait until tomorrow?"

"Nonsense, Jeet," the boy said, hopping out the door and onto the ground. "It'll only take a minute. I promise."

Isabella smiled nervously. "If you say so, Phineas. It's just that Danville isn't safe at night."

"Yeah, Dinner-bell..." Buford chimed in. "Girly's right."

But the redhead waved his hand in reassurance. "Don't worry, the warehouse is just down the street. I'll be fine."

"Well... Okay, if you say so," Isabella finally agreed, still feeling nervous about letting her crush go out in the dark all on his own.

Phineas turned to go get his skateboard when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He switched his gaze to see his brother holding him back. The Brit had a look in his eyes that almost made the redhead stay. But, he couldn't let just the dark get in the way of the gang finishing the invention.

* * *

_Be careful._

That was what Ferb had told him. To be careful, to not get distracted by anything; he had told him to go and get the part they needed and come immediately back. Who knew what walked the streets of Danville in the dead of night? Then again, it was not that dark, but it would be soon.

The boys had already eaten dinner, but refused to stop working on their invention. The brothers did not know why this one had taken so long; it just had.

_Right, I'll just scoot over to the warehouse, get the part, and come right back. Simple..._

Those were the thoughts of Phineas as he raced along the streets. The warehouse was not that far away, but the redhead was already beginning to have second thoughts about leaving the backyard. The gang had been right...

Danville was a bit frightening at night.

In fact, the boy was beginning to think it a bit stupid of him going out at night just for a little part... Maybe the gang had been right; he could always do it tomorrow... But then they would not have gotten to do any inventions that day. What is a day if it is not memorable?

The little inventor looked up, seeing lights ahead out of the corner of his eye. There was the warehouse. Phineas rode into the parking lot, and, hopping off his skateboard, proceeded to run inside the building. The search for the piece did not take long at all, as the boy had been there many, many times before. Phineas soon had the needed part and was on his way again back to the backyard.

Everything was fine; the gang had nothing to worry about! He was fine, the part was fine, and he was coming back alright.

_Crack._

The next thing Phineas knew, he was curled up on the cold, hard ground, sharp waves of pain pulsing through his body. Oh gosh, what had happened?

The redhead placed his hands firmly on the ground and tried to push himself up, only to gasp in agony and grab his chest. He had broken something, that had to be it.

Phineas laid there for a minute, trying to catch his breath. The boy looked around at what he could see; everyone was inside, he was by the side of the street and pretty much no one could hear him.

_What's going to happen now?_ the redhead thought, closing his eyes and trying to ease the pain. _Ferb and Isabella were right. Then again, Buford and Baljeet warned me too; I shouldn't have gone out on my own. Now I'm gonna be stuck here for the night... Who knows what'll happen?_

Although it was summer, the night was a bit chilly. Light shivers ran up and down Phineas' spine, the boy curling up as tight as his injury would let him. Why had he had to have been so stupid? Now, because of his childishness, he was stuck on the side of the road, injured, and cold.

_Wayda go, Phin._

Minutes passed. The sun sunk into slumber and the moon awakened, its light shining over the world. The stars came out, decorating the sky with their glimmering, silent little songs of the night.

Minutes became hours, and Phineas soon fell into a troubled slumber. It was a desperate attempt to try and escape the pain and cold; to try and wake up to a warm summer morning when he could get help. And then he would have to apologize to Ferb for being so foolish, and to Isabella as well. And Buford and Baljeet...

This was all his fault and he knew it; he had brought this upon himself. Now all he had to do was wait until morning...

...whenever that was.

* * *

"Hey. Hey kid, can you hear me?"

Phineas moaned, reaching up to cover his ears and block out the sound that was stirring him from his sleep. He did not want to wake up, he did not want to be cold and feel the pain again. He just wanted Ferb, and to tell him how right he had been and that he should have never gone out alone.

"Are you alright?"

_Ugh. There it was again..._ That annoying voice. Did it not have something else to do other than bother him? Wait... A voice. A human voice. Somebody had found him!

Phineas cringed as the pulse of the pain hit him again, the cold sending shivers through his body. The redhead cracked his eyes open with much difficulty, but it was enough to see who the person was and the person to see him.

"Oh good, you're awake. You were just laying on the street, kid. You okay?"

The voice was not a normal voice you would hear. First of all, it had some kind of accent... Most likely German. But there was something else about it that the boy could not quite put his finger on. Something else in the voice. Just one of those things that you have to feel, hear or see to know it.

The man was gazing down upon the redhead, obviously concerned. There was a truck parked on the road behind him, meaning he had most likely been driving and had happened to spot the young inventor. Ha, thank goodness for that.

The man was a brunette, and had a very long nose... He seemed to be a pharmacist, since he was wearing a lab coat. Phineas watched as the man reached out and placed a hand over the redhead's forehead.

"You've got a fever, kid," the man said, pulling his hand back. "Lemme take you back to my place and I'll fix you up, eh?"

Phineas peered up at the man, wanting to go, but knowing it was not safe to trust strangers. Yet, there was something about this man that almost seemed familiar. Something about him that just seemed... Friendly. So the boy nodded weakly, actually feeling the fever for the first time.

The man smiled slightly, reaching under Phineas and scooping the redhead into his arms. "Man, you're light. Do you eat?"

Phineas almost laughed. Of course he ate; some people are just born light. He did not know why, they just were. Maybe they should figure that out, that summer.

Soon, the two were inside the truck and driving off to wherever the mysterious man lived. There he went again, being stupid. Just letting a stranger take him to wherever he lived. Which could be anywhere, given that he actually lived in Danville.

But the redhead was hurt, so he would most likely be helping. Pretty soon the two arrived at their destination, a building which Phineas recognized instantly as the building which was shaped strangely like his brother's head.

The man got out and walked around the other side, opening the door and taking Phineas out as well; he was careful so as to not hurt the child.

Once they were inside, the man set Phineas down on a couch he had and placed a blanket over the boy. He walked over to a drawer in his kitchen and took out a bottle; most likely medicine.

"My name's Heinz. Heinz Doofenshmirtz," the man said, kneeling down beside the couch, Phineas watching his every move. "what were you doing down on the side of the road? You'd get run over like that."

"I fell off," Phineas replied, blinking. "I didn't mean to."

Heinz nodded in understanding. "Oh, yeah. Been there, done that. You got parents, kid? Probably wondering where you are."

Phineas nodded, watching the man open the bottle of medicine and pour it into a small cup. "Yeah. They don't live far from here. What's that?"

Heinz looked down at the bottle. "Medicine. Should help the fever you've got. Say, if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

The redhead was silent for a minute before looking up and grinning softly at the man. "Phineas. Thanks for doing this. It's my own fault I fell. I shouldn't have been out there at night... My brother and friends told me not to, but I did anyway."

Heinz raised an eyebrow as he placed the cap back on the bottle and gave the cup to Phineas. "What were you doing, anyway?"

"I was getting a missing part for an invention," the boy said, staring at the cup. "the world's longest train. They told me not to go, but I did."

"Haha, you've got your own hobby, I see. Mine's trying to take over the tri-state area."

The two were silent for minute before the man looked over at Phineas and posed a question that took the redhead quite by surprise.

"Do you think I'm weird?"

Phineas drew his gaze over to Heinz, not quite knowing what to say to something like that. "Whaddya mean?"

Doofenshmirtz sighed. "Well, I've been hearing some rumors about myself. People are starting to stay away from me, like I'm the crazy old man in the town. I know I build -inators every day and fight a platypus for a nemesis, but... To be honest, I'm still kind of trying to fit in. Oh well, who am I to be asking you? I barely even know you, kid."

Phineas smiled slightly. "Hey, I like to think that weird is different, and different is unique. There's only one of everybody, including you. Just because people think you're weird doesn't mean you're not special, or that you're crazy. It just means that you're being you. A lot of people try to be someone they're not to fit in with others."

The redhead sat up slowly and carefully, trying not to cause himself any more pain than he already had. Phineas rolled up one of his sleeves and pointed to his shoulder. There was a slight scar there, most likely from an accident that had happened years ago.

"I... I had a Dad when I was younger. I've got a different one now, but he's the best Dad ever. My other one was my biological father. He wasn't so great. Other kids used to stay away from me because they thought I was just like him."

Heinz had a feeling he knew where the conversation was going. He had been there before, not having very good parents.

"I know what you mean, kid. I didn't have very great parents either," the man said, finally getting tired of sitting on the floor. He stood up and plopped down on the couch, scooting next to the injured child.

Phineas looked up at Heinz. "You too? What'd they do?"

The man sighed for the third time and placed an arm around the redhead. "Well, I guess it wasn't too major or anything, but still, they could have been a bit more loving. My brother always got the attention, not me. He's the mayor."

"The mayor?" Phineas said, holding in the urge to laugh. "Your brother's the mayor of Danville?"

Heinz nodded, looking over to the nearest window. "Yeah, he's handsome, got a great smile, everybody loves him. But me, no. Here I am, living in this piece of junk, constantly having to borrow money from my ex-wife. Always failing, never gaining anything. It almost feels like there's a weight pulling me down and I'm constantly trying to climb up. Like a hole. I just want to feel loved for once."

Phineas blinked. He did not know quite what to say. Here he was, with a man who needed to be loved, yet showed him love all the same. It was not fair; someone who showed love to other people and yet never really received it back. Well, what do you make of that?

I_ can't have that,_ the redhead thought, frowning in determination. _I'll make him feel all better even if it's the last thing I do._

"I like you."

Doofenshmirtz turned his gaze from the window to the injured boy sitting next to him. Nobody really said that... Save his daughter, but other than her, no one really did.

"Really?" the man asked, blinking at the redhead, who only looked up at him with an innocent smile. "Why?"

"Because everyone deserves love no matter who they are, what they look like or what they've done. They could be the most evil person in the world, or an angel. Everyone needs love to survive. I like to believe that everyone was created equal, that nobody should be the absolute overlord of another person. It makes me really sad when I see someone being bullied, or when there's a robbery, or something. Just makes me wonder why the _heck_ is there so much evil in the world? If we could have just one day of peace, then maybe everybody would be happy for once."

"Maybe I should just make a 'Peace-inator' so that there wouldn't be anymore stuff like that," Heinz said, chuckling. "Thanks, kid. That really helped."

Phineas smiled again. "You're welcome. I can't stand it when people aren't happy."

"I should probably call your parents, kid. They're most likely wondering where you are..." the scientist said, getting up off the couch and walking into the kitchen again, getting a phone. "What's your phone number?"

"Six, seven, eight, five, five, two, eight, nine, two, five."

"Thanks, kid."

* * *

It was a while before Linda, Lawrence, Candace and Ferb got to the designated building, but when they did, they were quite happy to see their Phineas again. And it was not long after that when the redhead was driven off to the Danville Hospital where he would be treated.

And all the while, Heinz watched from the door, seeing the reunion take place. They were such a happy family, loving and full of joy. The man wished his family had been like that. Then again, just the slightest bit of love would have been welcomed without complaint.

As Doofenshmirtz walked back inside and closed the door behind him, he thought over what the child had said. Everyone deserves love. No matter how bad or good you are. No matter who or what you are.

It made him think of Norm... And Rodney, as well as all those people he had ignored. It made him think of Perry, too. It was a hard thing to do, love everybody. Those people that he hated with his entire being; how could he ever learn to love them?

One day of peace. That was the other thing that the redhead had said that intrigued him. Maybe, if the world just had one day of peace, then maybe everyone could be happy? What if they saw how precious peace was and wanted to keep it? What if people started trying?

What if he started trying?

"Maybe just for one day," Heinz mumbled to himself as he made his way to the roof of the building and pulled the lever so he could see the sky. "I could use my inators for good instead of evil..."

He looked out across the town. The lights of the houses sparkled like the stars. The crickets and frogs both singing in perfect harmony with the moon as the night slowly carried on.

Heinz smiled. That child was right. Everyone did need love, no matter who they were or what they had done. That was what the world needed. Love.

The man closed his eyes as he felt a soft, comforting breeze drift past him. He could try, he could be good. He could show the world what peace looked like. Just for one day he could be good instead of evil.

The man opened his eyes and smiled again at the serene sight.

****"Just one day."

* * *

**So, here you go. A special little story just for you that surrounds Phin and Doofy. X3 I HOPE YOU LIKED IT SO MUCH YOU EXPLODED. Now I'm gonna go eat a rainbow because I'm too happy. *eats rainbow* **

**GIVE ME A HUG. 8D**


End file.
